Wolf Add Crazy Girl Equals Match Mad In Heaven
by ForeverBlonde
Summary: When Claire moves to La Push with OCD hoping for a quiet life she soon discovers with buff imprinting werewolves this is not possible and gets a case of OQD  obsessive Quil disorder  Hot wolf add crazy girl equals a perfect love story. Full summary inside
1. Keeping a Promise

I've got OCD(obsessive compulsive disorder)  
& OQD (obsessive Quil disorder) 

Quil and Claire Imprinting Story

Chapter one – Keeping a Promise

**Full Summary:**

_Claire Young moves to La Push after her recent recovery from OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) hoping to settle down into a normal teenage life. Ha fat chance with werewolves and vampires in constant battles and buff imprinting guys! When Quil imprints on her and she discovers his secret will she go back to her old ways? Will Quil be able to protect her from all things evil, even if that includes herself? Or will his attempt at saving her end in both of their deaths?_

**Information:**

_Please do review my chapters as I appreciate it more than chocolate cake on a winter's day. If you do review then I promise (I keep my promises) to read and review your story in return._  
**Dedications:**

_Will be given at the start of each chapter, will normally be given to those who review chapters with both hints/criticism and praise._

**Disclaimer:**  
_I own nothing and never will (although Claire's name is from Twilight I invented my own personality for her.)_

**CPOV**

"My name's Claire Young and I am a former OCD patient." No that's too formal,

"Yo I'm Claire you know what I mean; I'm like fifteen and I got OCD you know what I'm sayin?" Ok way too casual,

"Hi I'm Claire; I've got OCD but don't worry…" oh I give up!

I flopped onto my chair sighing, I'd been practicing introductions in front of the mirror, greetings were not my specialty. It was my first day at La Push high and I had to make a good impression.

My clothes hung up on the outside of my wardrobe and I checked them carefully. Before my treatment if I spotted a crease I'd have to immediately re-press and iron the item, sounds excessive? It's just part of living with OCD.

I dressed swiftly and spent the next hour perfectly straightening my hair so there were no flyaways and doing my makeup in the same perfectly planned ritual way.

I refrained from touching the light switch sixteen times but still washed my hands before leaving.

"Germs, so many, thousands crawling…" I muttered to myself, calm down remember what the psychiatrist said. Time to go to school, a whole world of germs, living as a recovering OCD patient was going to take a hell a lot of getting used to…

**QPOV**

She blew me away like a leaf in the wind. It was an ordinary day, Embry had been teasing me after he beat me at arm wrestling and we were both attempting to control our temper after listening to Jared drone on all morning about Kim.

"Kim is so gorgeous…Kim talks about the most interesting things…have you seen her eyes?" Kim, Kim, Kim blah, blah, blah like I care!

Don't get me wrong; Kim's a nice enough girl but it wasn't me who's imprinted on her, so to me she's just another girl. I vowed to myself never to imprint on a girl, it was time consuming and pointless. It was only half an hour later when I first saw my 'imprintee' and broke my vow, my mum always said I couldn't keep to my word.

I was sat in English at the time, not my favourite subject when she walked through the door looking nervous, an anxious expression on her face.

She shuffled to Mrs. Seiner's desk and mumbled to her that she was new here and her name was Claire, super werewolf hearing did come in handy every now and again.

Mrs. Seiner vaguely pointed to the spare seat beside me and she hurriedly sat down trying not to draw attention to herself, way too late for that!

I watched her avidly like a bad soap opera as she carefully removed a pen; ruler and pencil and placed them strategically on the desk. Mrs. Seiner threw an exercise book in her direction that Claire immediately caught and placed perfectly in line with her writing equipment on the table.

I must have been freaking her out with my constant staring as when she looked up at me she instantaneously blushed and quickly studied Mrs. Seiner in detail whilst hiding behind her hair. Aww so cute; she was shy!

Mrs. Seiner blathered on about…I think it was…ok I'm not even going to pretend to know what she was talking about I was so mesmerized by Claire.

Her hair was the perfect honey coloured blonde and it hung like a waterfall perfectly straight down her back. As she occasionally copied down notes it swung backwards and forwards in a hypnotizing way.

Her skin was a peachy pale colour which certainly made a nice change from the Satsuma type colour that most of the girls in our year have, what do they call it again? Oh yeah fake tan…

From the slight glimpse I got of her eyes they were baby blue, like a babies. It was obvious that she was trying not to look back at me, concentrating ever so hard on her paper or Mrs. Seiner.

As soon as the bell rang for end of lesson she quickly gathered her books and zoomed out the door before I could even have the chance to talk to her, but no one gets rid of Quil that easily!

I followed her up the corridor, she looked as if she were skipping but when I looked down at her feet she was simply avoiding every crack in the floor.

When I eventually caught up to her, after much shoving through the crowds on my part I was knackered.

"Hey Claire I'm Quil" I introduced myself as she turned to face me. Her eyes were even more beautiful then when I'd first seen them. Her expression was surprised, as if she were shocked that someone was actually speaking her.

"Erm, yes, erm I'm Claire Young" she blinked those gorgeous blue eyes and my heart fluttered like butterflies wings.

"So what class you got next Claire?" I asked hoping to ever religion that she would say history.

"History with Mrs Thomas why do you have her too?" She sounded slightly hopeful,

"Your with me then, stick with me and you'll be fine" I put my arm around her carefully. She was stiff at first, scared but after a minute she relaxed and I walked her down to the history room.

Mrs Thomas glared at us tapping her nails against her desk impatiently,

"And where have you been?" She asked directing the question at us,

"Erm…" Claire began but I stepped in.

"Claire's new today miss…" I saw her angry look on her face "I mean Mrs Thomas and so she didn't know the way and got a little lost, I found her and here we are." Some of the students in the class giggled, Mrs Thomas's deathly expression didn't change,

"Well make sure you don't get lost again" and she nodded for us to sit. Luckily she wasn't a teacher who had a seating plan so I sat next to Claire all lesson despite Embry's questioning stares.

Again at the beginning of the lesson Claire positioned her writing equipment in the same way and when taking a look at her writing I saw that it was the neatest handwriting I'd ever seen. She noticed me looking and turned away embarrassed, weird I thought.

At the end of the lesson I planned to ask Claire about her other classes but as I was about to ask her Embry interrupted me as he punched my arm.

"Why didn't you come and sit next to me? I saved you a seat." He looked slightly disappointed and I realised that Claire had vanished, with so many people in the school I'd never find her.

"You know that girl I was sat next to?" Embry nodded eagerly he knew what was coming, "well I think I've…I might have…imprinted on her." Us wolves didn't know much about imprinting as only Jared and Sam had imprinted. "I might not have but…"

"Do you feel like she's you're everything? Like she's tying you down to earth?" I nodded he was quoting what Sam had said to Jared when he imprinted.

"Then I think you've imprinted, we'll skip lunch and go talk to Sam after biology." I groaned not only was biology my least favourite subject but then I'd miss the rest of the day, and any other chance of speaking to Claire again today, but it had to be done.

Sam would know, he always did know what to do.

Making a vow and breaking the same vow in the same day, well done Quil I thought to myself but as I said I was never any good at keeping my word. But I didn't promise myself one thing, one thing that I would keep to, that I would talk to Claire tomorrow, I had to…I needed to…because she was my imprint…

**How did you like the first chapter? What's going to happen in the next? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out! Please do review, it doesn't take long and it makes me write faster. **

**Ok here is another promise, if I get no reviews the next chapter will take more than seven days, if one review it will take 5-6 days, if two reviews then 4-5 days, three reviews 3-4 days and more than three reviews and I will put up the next chapter in 1-2 days.**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	2. Me and my big mouth

Chapter Two – Me and my big mouth

**Info:****  
**_Right so you guys get your wish, four people have reviewed; so as I promised I am posting this within the 2 day period. Also to anyone with OCD or who has a friend with OCD no offence in meant by what I write._

******Dedications:****  
**_To alicecullenisrealinmyworld, Everlastingmidnight, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX and Holly7795 for all reviewing and to those who review after I have written this._

******Disclaimer:****  
**_I own nothing!_

**CPOV**

I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I don't know where he went, he just seemed to vanish after Mrs. Thomas's history lesson, although I didn't blame him school wasn't exactly the highlight of my life.

I kept telling myself to give up thinking about him but every time I tried to avert my attention to a subject other than Quil I'd remember something witty he'd said or how his eyes were the richest chocolate colour.

Not only did I have OCD I now appeared to have gotten OQD (obsessive Quil disorder), typical me always getting involved in the wrong things.

And for some unknown reason; the overwhelming feeling of what I'd experienced during my darkest days seemed to come back to haunt me in the time that Quil wasn't there. I realized that during history and English most of my old habits were buried and forgotten and they'd now re-hatched and developed now that he was gone.

Of course it was ridiculous that I could have gained such an attachment over someone so quickly, absolutely absurd…

I felt like someone had tied a rope around my heart and joined it to his, and every time he went further away the knot would tighten and a shot of pain would submerge my body.

The girls were similar to those in my last school, plastic, fake and extremely tanned. The guys quite similar also except I spilt all guys into categories. There were the jocks that 'tried it on' with the new girl and failed so left me alone casting me as a loser.

The overfriendly geeks who having seen me being rejected from the jocks whooshed over trying to comfort me, in a pervy; weird way.

Having rejected them the very few 'normal' guys would come to my rescue and not try anything on but say a few kind words and pat me on the back, it was the same at my old school.

It was quite systematic really, unfortunately most of the girl were categorized in a different way except instead of their being quite a few normal girls there were very few, I counted one, Kim.

I met her in biology and she was the only friendly girl I'd met so far, her eyes were sparkly with what looked like happiness when she layed eyes on me.

She was sat alone of a desk set for two so I took a seat next to her where she swiftly moved her bag from, she obviously wasn't used to people sitting next to her.

"Hi I'm Kim; your Claire right?" I nodded confused at how she knew my name "new girl, news travels fast in this place" she explained gesturing around the room.

"You've made quite an impression" Kim continued, "jocks all hate you, geeks all love you but hate you, girls are all jealous of you and me" she looked me directly in the eye "I like you, it'll be nice to hang out with a girl."

I tried not to look puzzled but Kim immediately picked up on my reaction, "yeah the girls in this place are way too Barbie doll or computer nerds for me" I smiled at her.

"Yeah well I haven't had that many friends recently either" I said but realised to late that I sounded seriously pathetic, luckily Kim just grinned.

We spent the rest of the lesson discussing favourite things, like you do when you first meet someone.

We then went into the canteen together and I noticed a very buff guy sat at a table in the far corner. Her looked way too big for the unstable chairs but they seemed to stretch to their limits and support him.

I realised I wasn't the only girl staring at him, most of the girls eyed him up but none of them made a move and went over.

Kim noticed me staring an I turned away blushing, "so I see you've discovered one of our hottie's Jared?"

She asked it like a question but I simply nodded in answer, "yeah he's really fit, good kisser too" she mentioned and I spun round to face her smiling. "He's my boyfriend" she explained and I immediately felt guilty about staring. She started laughing at me "oh don't stop staring; it's so funny to watch" she obviously wasn't the jealous type then.

We gathered our food and went to sit down…with him. My knees wobbled as we sat down, he was so large, and muscled, like an Abercrombie and Fitch model times two.

"Hi I'm Jared" he introduced himself and held out his hand. He looked at me strangely when I didn't reach over and shake his hand as intended but he quickly shook it off.

"So newbie, my Kim been looking after you well?" He was being sarcastic and Kim pretended to swat him and he grabbed her in an embrace. They kissed passionately for a minute while I just sat there like a lemon, I wasn't quite used to that amount of public affection. At my old school people who were dating normally kissed occasionally and went to the cinema every now and again and held hands, in La Push it seemed a lot more physical…

"So have you seen any fit guys that you like?" Jared questioned "apart from me obviously" he laughed sarcastically and again Kim slapped him playfully.

I couldn't help myself blushing and tried to hide behind my hair, but not before Kim noticed.

"You have? You've only been here like ten minutes and you've already found someone" she exclaimed and I'm sure the whole dining room must have heard, didn't she have an inside voice? "So who is he?" She questioned persistently,

"Kim don't be prejudice "or she, who is he or she?" Jared asked patiently "or it" he finally finished smiling to himself.

Why not tell them I thought to myself, what's the worst that could go wrong?

"Well his name is Quil…" I began and stopped as I saw Kim and Jared's faces freeze.

"Did you just say Quil?" She asked gulping but I didn't understand the problem. "Where's lover boy now?" She attempted to make the question into a joke but you could tell she wanted a serious answer.

"I don't know…he disappeared after history this morning i…" But I didn't have time to finish my sentence; Jared had whipped out his phone and was stood by the window dialling a number.

"Quil where are you?" I could hear Jared demand, my life was now officially over, he was ringing to Quil to laugh about me and my silly crush. All I could think was me and mi big mouth.

**Again please do review it encourages me to write quicker so if you want me to update soon then please write a review with either praise/criticism or both.**

**In the mean time if you want to read some other stories go to my profile and read **_**'Relatives, Romance and the Deep Dark Deathly secret'**_**-Paul imprint story completed, '**_**The beginning of something wonderful'**_**-Embry imprint or **_**'Jake's very own Lady Luck and Cupid'**_**-Jake and Nessie imprint.**

**And remember if you review, I read and review too!**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	3. Facebook is a saint

Chapter Three – Facebook is a saint

**Information:**

_If any of you want to read a new good book/series the 'blue Bloods' books are really good and also a book called 'fallen' is really good, just thought you'd like to know…not that you have to read them. No offence is meant by any of my writing and if you know of any other good imprinting/twilight stories PM me with ideas as I enjoy reading new stories._

**Dedications:**

_Robow, Everlastingmidnight, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, alicecullenisrealinmyworld and Holly 7795 for all reviewing my story, it could be you added to my dedications list if you review._

**Disclaimer:**

_I own personalities of Claire and that's about it :)_

**QPOV**

"Quil where are you?" Jared had asked his voice harsh almost like a threat, like he wanted to hunt me down and kill me. Oh dear is all I thought to myself as I sighed,

"What is it Jared? I really don't have time…" I began but he cut me off and I could practically feel the venom from his spit on the phone,

"I know what's happened; well I can guess it's not exactly difficult…"

"You've met her then?" I questioned happily; surely it was a good thing that they'd met, wasn't it?

"Yes I've met her, I know things about her that you don't know, you can't, just tell me where you are!" He demanded; as I imagined the kids in the dining room staring at him oddly; wondering why he was screeching into a phone.

"What do you know? That's she's gorgeous?" I joked smiling to myself "I'm off to see Sam, though I really don't know why. He'll only ask me how I feel when I see her? Is she a major thought in my head..yada yada but I know Jared!" My voice seemed to lower "I just know." Jared sighed,

"Ok Quil I believe you; but please confirm your suspicions with Sam before you act, and talk to me before you 'make a move'" he said sarcastically.

"Why?" I retorted angrily, why should I talk to him before doing anything? It's nothing to do with him.

"There's something you need to know about her, something that could change the way you approach her, the way you treat her, I'm only doing this for her best interests.

I had agreed with him and ended the call before going to Sam. He did as I predicted and asked the same arduous questions that he did with Jared and I answered them all with perfect precision in full knowledge that he would agree with me. He knew that I had imprinted as well as I did just by the expression on my face, of course he still had to check so the interview prevailed for over half an hour.

I was desperate to return to school, and trust me that isn't something I usually say. I needed to see Claire, my heart burned for every second that I spent away from her.

After my interrogation I ran as quickly as I could back to school, maths last which wasn't my favourite subject however Claire might be in my class and that was something I was willing to risk.

**CPOV**

Well my first day went smashing! Absolutely perfect…well if you count perfect as everyone thinking your weird for skipping down the corridor (avoiding the cracks), using hand sanitizer at every opportunity and having Jared ring Quil up right after me telling him that I fancied him, then yes it was simply divine.

I don't think Quil came back to school after having 'disappeared', strange really skipping school for no apparent reason, but I suppose weirder things have happened.

I don't know for certain that he didn't return as he wasn't in my maths, I'm bottom set; oh sorry I'm in the fifth set (there are only six sets.)

It's not my fault I'm not any good at maths, the numbers; I add them up wrong, it's not because I can't add them up, I'm not that stupid.

I mean I can add 2+2 easily but my mind changes the answer, sounds odd but I've had a thing about doing something a certain number of times, one of my later obsessions that I've had to come to terms with. So when doing maths my mind doesn't physically want to know the real answer, so it makes one up for me instead; usually a favourite number like four and sixteen.

Anyway if you don't understand that it actually doesn't matter as there are many strange quirks about me and you're bound to understand at least one of them. 

Took only ten minutes to get home as skipping is a lot quicker than walking and no one was home, as per usual so had the place to myself.

I washed my hands and searched the kitchen for food, I found a loaf of bread but spotted a fleck of blue on it so binned it and re washed my hands before heading upstairs.

Decided to go on facebook to chat to some old friends, not that I had many left after I went kind of psycho but still it would be nice to see what everyone was up to.

Once I logged in I noticed a friend request, after clicking on it I realised the person wanting to be my friend was none other than Quil.

Flaming typical I thought to myself, I freak his friend out who tells him I fancy him and then I come home to find he's added me on a networking sight.

Of course I clicked yes, I mean it would have been rude not to and being the nosy person that I am I determinedly clicked through his profile.

Bio: 'Three words describe myself are buff; abnormally tall and happy. I love to ride my bike, swim, go running, play football and most other boyish sporty type things. Comedy's are a yes but romances are a no as I can't stand them.'

I grinned to myself; I hated romances with a passion too, horror films were my favourite though.

I looked at his favourite quotes: "Come to the dark side we have cookies…I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse and silence is golden; duck tape is silver…" I giggled to myself as that was one of the sayings I had on my favourite quotes.

My eyes flitted to relationship status: Single and interested in: woman, hmm interesting.

Bloody hell you can learn a lot from facebook! An hour later and I've just finished searching through all of his photos, hobbies/interests and I might have even typed his name on Google…ok I did but so what; everyone does!

And the inevitable did come, I was sad and obsessed enough to peek through his wall and search all of the girls who had left messages with kisses on the end, and there was quite a few. Fortunately to save time Quil didn't look like the sort of person who left kisses on girls messages (tested this after looking through numerous messages on their walls.

Seriously if you ever needed to know more about a person no need to talk to them on the phone anymore, oh no! Simply add them as a friend on facebook and you're away, now that was seriously sad.

"Claire we're home!" My parents shouted up the stairs, I reluctantly logged out and switched my computer off, that would be enough 'researching' for tonight.

**QPOV**

_Dear Claire, though why I'm putting dear like an old lady writing a letter I do not know; ok let's start again._

_Hi Claire; it's Quil, obviously you know that from the from: at the top of this message but ah well. I'm sorry I didn't get another chance to talk to you today, I had to go and sort some things out, family stuff…_

_We have history tomorrow though and seeing as I'm usually zoned out during this particular lesson maybe we could meet at break and discuss what the hell she was talking about last lesson?_

_I'll be outside the library at 11'o clock, be there or be square_

_Jake_

I deleted the few kisses and pressed send, facebook was a bliss, hopefully she would get my message. All I could do is hope…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please do review and I promise to read and review one of your stories in return.**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	4. Secrets end all

Chapter Five – Secrets don't stop love, it's the mess they leave behind

**Information:**

_Firstly I apologize for the major mistake in chapter three at the end where I had Quil signing his email 'Jake' rather than Quil as intended, I will try to proof read more thouraly in the future._

**Dedications:**

_Robow, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, obsessedANDaddicted1, Everlasting midnight, karishnaka, alicecullenisrealinmyworld and Holly 7795 for all reviewing my last chapter._

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own nothing!_

**QPOV**

I sulkily walked home that evening; being stood up was not a usual experience for me, not that I've had many girlfriends. Just one or two flings in the past, of course they happened after the 'transformation', none of the girls even looked my way before the muscles took over and I became a macho steroid dude.

I bounded to my room grabbing a bag of crisps as I went, we don't have 'packets' of crisps; it'd take four of them to sustain my needs oh no, we have bags.

I logged onto facebook out of habit as noticed I had a new message. Strange I thought to myself, if they guys wanted to talk to me they usually charmed my parents and barged through my bedroom door, they weren't the privacy type.

_Quil,_

_Thanks for your message and I'm so sorry that I didn't meet you however I didn't read your message until today. Maybe we could meet at the library tomorrow at eleven? If you want to, either way I'll be there as I'd really like to get to know you more._

_Sorry again_

_Claire_

I read the message again and again saying the words out loud, she didn't stand me up she merely didn't get the message! I practically screeched in joy, she wanted to meet me tomorrow; things were finally going my way!

**CPOV**

I pondered over my outfit deliberately because I was going to meet Quil, that is if he showed. Would he like me casual jeans? A skirt, all guys liked to see girl's legs didn't they? My eyes flickered down to my legs; ok maybe not I thought to myself they were way too pale. I eventually decided on a ditzy floral dress (.com/shop/womens/dresses/ditsy-floral-esme-dress_190027469?icSort=-bestSellerScore ) and tied it in to clinch in my waist with a black belt. I shoved on my trusty black military boots and some quirky jewelry ( .?code=0209&x_product=0209&x_colletion=Scrabble%20Collection&z_collection=LIKE )and I was I was off.

On the way to school I debated hurrying back and changing my outfit, did I look like I'd tried too hard? At least I hadn't overdone it on the makeup, I don't usually wear makeup but today I smudged on some pale blue eye shadow, a slick of eyeliner and a flutter of mascara.

What was the worst that could happen?

10:55am

I zoomed from my previous lesson to the library as I didn't want to be late after standing Quil up yesterday, not that it was my fault.

11:00am

He came at exactly eleven, ok it was ten seconds after eleven but for once I wasn't being picky, he was here!

Bliss, pure bliss, I spent the entire day with Quil by my side. He walked up to me with a big stupid grin on his face, so large it was almost comical, but I refrained from laughing.

We talked throughout the day about a variety of things, I found out that not only was he in my English and history but we had chemistry together all afternoon that day.

He wasn't like any guy I'd ever met, he was kind and considerate, he listened to me whining with patience and respected that I wanted to work for at least some of the time during lessons. We flirted but he never tried anything on like some guys do and his muscular physique meant that I got a lot of jealous stares throughout the day.

Everything was going perfectly until exactly 3:34pm when Jared had to come and bring my fairy tale castle crashing down.

"Quil dude you know what I told you yesterday; about not talking until you'd talked to me first." Jared was huffing and puffing his face a mix of worry and anger.

"I already talked to Sam about it and he explained everything; I really don't think there's anything else I need to know, now if you'll excuse me…" Quil grabbed my hand and we started to walk away but Jared grasped Quil's shoulder spun him round and said,

"I'm sorry" before punching Quil in the face. I was so shocked and scared by Jared's actions that I could barley speak, he was acting like a jealous ex or an over controlling parent either way it was weird and uncalled for.

"Dude why did you do that?" Quil squawked clutching his now bloody nose, I went to take a look but Jared swiftly pushed me back softly and pulled Quil away heading toward the school.

"Erm see you tomorrow then Quil" I shouted nervously and Quil screeched something back but he was too far for me to hear. Seriously what was it with guys and fighting in this world?

**QPOV**

"Jared what the hell do you think you're playing at?" I demanded trying to twist around to punch him but his grasp on me was tight and very much in control.

"I did tell you to talk to me first, I did tell you that it was important, but did you listen? No you didn't as per usual" he huffed leading me to the student records room.

"Well seeing as you've dragged me away you'd better tell me what's so bloody important now?" I asked sarcastically my face fuming, Jared dropped his eyes guiltily.

"I didn't mean to have to make such a scene but you need to see this" he brandished a key and lead me through the student records room to the back filing cabinet. I didn't question where he'd got the key because Kim had probably given it to him after being a bit of a teacher's pet and a friend of the school secretary.

He violently slammed open the cabinet and leafed through the files until he found Claire's.

"Seriously Jared this is a new low, searching through people's records, its called privacy something you'll no nothing about…" he stopped me mid flow as he held a hand to my mouth.

"Read this and then you might understand" he commanded before letting his hand drop.

It was a medical diagnosis,

'Claire has encountered many issues and dilemmas with her illness however the treatment has seemed to calm and deter her obsessive actions. Although some compulsions do still occur they are a lot less frequent and less obvious to the public…'

I carried on reading avidly; Claire had OCD, or technically still does,

'Some of her actions have previously been somewhat dangerous to others and herself. It has been recorded that Claire has attempted suicide before, of course by accident after drinking bleach and other chemicals to 'flush away the germs'. The other major issue that developed as her OCD got worse was a low case of mental disorder; this was discovered after Claire almost accidentally drowned her sister. Claire stated that she was simply trying to 'flush out the toxins' and that her sister Marianne wasn't 'clean enough'.'

I couldn't read any more and so the file slipped from my hands as I stared at Jared in utter disbelief.

Claire, my girl, my imprint not only had OCD but she had tried to kill herself and her sister. I had just been handed a nuclear bomb and now I had to decide what to do with it…

**Oh did you like the twist that I put in? Do you like the story so far? If you have any suggestions/comments whether they be good or bad please do review or PM me with all. Virtual cookies to all who review and I promise to read and review one of your stories in return if you do review.**

**Foreverblonde **

**Xoxo**


	5. Two wrongs can make a right

Chapter Six – Two wrongs can make a right

**Information:**

_May I firstly thank everyone who has reviewed as I've had much praise on my last chapter, well I do try to make it to everyone's liking however if there is something you would like me to change, or if there are any mistakes you would like me to change feel free to PM me about them as I'm always happy to here criticism (not plain badmouth horridness.) Also any story ideas PM me with or if you want me to read you story and tell you what I think I am happy to just drop me a bell (English term for send me a message.)_

**Dedications:**

_XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, Holly 7795, Robow, Everlasting midnight, alicecullenisrealinmyworld and obsessedANDaddicted1 for all reviewing my previous chapter, your name will be added if you review :)_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing as per usual_

**CPOV**

I decided that I hated Jared, wrecking my chances with Quil once I can understand but twice…is unforgivable. This is the mindset I went to school with the day after Jared dragged Quil away from flirting with me.

Unfortunately when I saw Jared in R.E I instantly forgave him, his face looked like that of a puppy's and he looked as guilty as hell.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" he mumbled shuffling his foot like a little boy, no wonder Kim adored him except she fancied him and I thought of him as more of a big brother.

I'm not someone to hold a grudge anyway so I carried on as normal and when the bell went for the end of the lesson my heart fluttered nervously, history next.

I practically sprinted to history desperate to talk to Quil before we went into class but much to my disappointment he wasn't obviously as determined to see me as he strolled into class five minutes late and earned himself a break time detention.

I tried to talk to him during the lesson but he just ignored me and eventually huffed and said,

"Look I'm already in trouble; I can't be caught talking to you, we'll talk later" he muttered scribbling down some notes into his book. I quickly shut up regretting opening my mouth, 'someone got up on the wrong side of bed' I thought but stopped myself from sulking realising I sounded like a grumpy toddler.

At the end of the lesson I meekly wandered out of the door and waited for fifteen solid minutes every now and again peeking into the classroom to see Quil sat bored being shouted at by Mrs. Thomas.

He eventually came out just as the bell went and literally ran into me,

"Ahh" he looked down at me (well he is over six foot four) "sorry I didn't realise you'd be waiting, for me?" He asked it like a question and said it like a statement all at once.

"Yeah I thought that seeing as we have English together next and…" he stopped me mid sentence holding his finger to my lips. My breathing quickened as he stroked my face lovingly,

"Your so sweet" he petted me like a little sister and I pulled away pouting.

"I don't want to be 'sweet'" I spat the word at him "I want to be sexy and adventurous and…someone who you'd want to go out with…" I mumbled the last part but I was sure he'd heard. Quil tilted my head up so my eyes met his, my heart must have been beating 100mph by now but it speeded up even so.

"You are both of those things too and much more" I thought he was going to kiss me but he suddenly looked at his watch his face panicked.

"We'd better go, it's only your first week and we don't want you getting detentions like yours truly, as you could see it isn't a fun experience" I giggled and we rushed off to English.

English teacher didn't make a fuss, Infact she seemed rather pleased that we

came in together, weird.

**I do apologize for this being such a short chapter but writing a longer chapter would have taken more time and I thought that you guys might want a quick update just to keep you going :)**

**Please do review and hopefully another chapter will be up soon.**

**Also please vote on my poll if you have time**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	6. You can't handle the truth

Chapter Seven – You can't handle the truth

**Information:**

_Now I know in this chapter I still don't explain about how Jared came to find out Claire's secret however it will come however it wasn't the right rime to explain._

**Dedications:**

_Jasam for erm, holly7795 (read her stories she's very good as been reading them recently), Everlasting midnight, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX and Robow for all reviewing my last chapter._

**Disclaimer:****  
**_I own nothing!_

**QPOV **

"Claire there's something I need to…there's a secret concerning you that Jared told me about and I was wondering if it was true…"

"I love it how you're always looking out for me, your so nice Quil" she purred, god this was going to be even more difficult than I'd imagined it would be.

"I erm…kind of know about you're erm…shall we say problem…" I muttered, oh my god I sounded as if I knew about her having constipation or something!

"Quil what are you talking about?" She demanded a confused expression on her face, this truthful business wasn't easy.

"Look Claire I know you have…" I lowered my voice "OCD and it doesn't change anything, we can still be…." I thought hard "friends" I eventually said. Her face changed and she looked disgusted by what I'd said, no not disgusted she looked utterly repulsed.

"You tell me that you know about my deepest secret and that it doesn't change anything and then you say that because of it we can only be friends?" She attempted to lower her voice but several other students looked around nosily.

"Keep you're voice down Claire" I stated soothingly, "I may know you're secret but if you carry on with that voice the rest of the class will know too…" I stopped myself, oops, me and my big mouth.

"I don't know how you found out Quil but if I hear of anyone else who knows I'll know who to blame. I know from the point blanc rudeness that you so delightfully compel me with that you don't like me so from now on I will remove myself from you're side in every lesson we have together and we never need talk to each other again."

Coincidently the bell then rang and she scurried or rather stomped out of the room knocking over the teacher as she went. I kindly hurried over and helped miss up,

"Why thank you Quil, whatever is the matter with Claire? She seemed rather distracted…" she mumbled clearly embarrassed as she dusted off her tent, or rather dress.

"It' ok miss and it's kind of my fault but I need to go after her if you'll excuse me." I didn't give her the chance to answer as I scooted down the corridor, I'd give Claire some time to breathe in the mean time I'd go and see Jared, after all he caused all this…


	7. Secrets don't stay secret for long

Chapter eight – A secret doesn't stay secret for long

**Information:**

_Sorry this chapter has taken a while and the last one was short, as promised the explanation of how Jared knows is in here, enjoy! Also have just realized that although this at the top says it's chapter eight, it isn't as it's actually chapter seven so ignore that._

**Dedications:**

_stArsNstrIpEs, Everlasting midnight, Robow, Holly 7795 and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX for all reviewing my last chapter_

**Playlist:**

_Plan B-Prayin and Kelly Rowland-commander _

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing!_

**QPOV**

I raced to Jared's 'den' otherwise known as the library where he was commonly known for selling sweets and chocolate to the younger kids for ridiculously expensive prices.

What can I say, he's a smart businessman and the library was never used for it's original purpose as a studying centre after the old librarian got the sack for being caught in the store cupboard getting off with the head of the English department. But the weird thing is that the head of English didn't even get sacked, but then and again there was always that rumour that they were getting off with the head as well…and they say teenagers are all sex crazed loons!

So a mere week after Mrs Colington got the sack Jared cleared the dusty books from the shelves and added a new padlock to the doors declaring it his 'shack' where he spent most break times. Kim isn't fond of him scamming little children into buying overpriced sweets however she couldn't object as It's better than them going off sight to the local shop to buy them and being caught.

The other reason she tolerates Jared's scamming scheme is because he regularly uses the profit to buy gifts for her and to take her out. She 'turns a blind eye' to all of it for presents, talk about corruption!

Anyway so I dashed off to find him (as I predicted) sitting at an old studying desk counting the last of his profits.

"Oh hey Quil" he grinned happily "just over forty quid today; not bad for a hard days work" he sighed and sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face.

"Except the fact that you've only spent a mere twenty minutes earning that money and it certainly isn't the most honest way of doing it. Anyway Jared I confronted Claire about her…disorder…" I trailed off looking hopefully at him awaiting a response.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go particularly well?" He asked rhetorically "ah well, you win some; you lose some it's the way the world works, move on, get back on the market…" I punched him in the arm cutting him short of his 'inspirational' cheesy pep talk,

"Jared this is serious this is my imprint we're talking about, I need to know where the hell you found out about this information!" I demanded my face fuming,

"Hey just chill dude" he sighed, "I was waiting outside the head's room…" I stared at him confused, "it doesn't matter why but basically I heard the head talking to another teacher about her condition, then later out of curiosity…" Or pure nosiness I thought to myself "I went to check her files, you know Kim has a master key what with her extra curriculum things." Jared then shook his head "I kind of wish that I hadn't heard though because it's given me this weird feeling ever since I told you…" He looked puzzled and I gave him a sarcastic look,

"Do you mean guilt?" We smiled at each other weakly before I turned on the spot and headed towards the door.

"So where are you going now?" Jared asked pointedly,

"I've got to find Claire, stage one and I've given her space and now moving onto stage two; the apology."

"And what's stage three?" Jared questioned,

"Use my witty charm and impossible good looks to woo her" I stated simply and I heard Jared chuckling as I opened the door and left. I think I even heard him mutter,

"More like scare her away again with our secret" and a knot formed in my stomach that tightened with every step. Because unfortunately I had to admit to myself that Jared was right, if she did find out about our secret then she wouldn't be around for any longer. Well that's it then I thought to myself, I wouldn't tell her about being a wolf…but secrets never stay secret for long…

**Sorry that this chapter was still rather short, however I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. Please do review as I do appreciate it ever so much **

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	8. Love is blind

Chapter Nine – Love is blind

**Information:**

_Well hello again kind viewers, or rather listeners…or maybe readers, yes that's right, Hola readers! Que Tal? Nicht so gut because I haven't updated in a while well lo siento I do apologize for not updating as regularly as promised however I have a plausible, valid excuse and that simply is that I have had a stacked/mega packed workload recently that never seems to cease. However to prove to everyone that I do have a life I am updating by writing another chapter for y'all…although that probably proves that I really don't have a life…ah well enjoy this chapter and please review, the chapters should now be quicker as am only concentrating on this story._

_Also recently read two stories, Host by Stephanie Meyers which is extremely good and I'm not just saying that please on your reviews tell me if you've read it :) Also just read mini shopaholic (borrowed off of my good friend Happybee before she even got the chance to read it) this is yet another extremely good book by Sophie Kinsella, very funny and good light read :D_

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing_

**Playlist:**

_Katy Perry-Teenage Dream, Beyonce-Halo, Plan B-Writing's on the wall and La Roux Cover my eyes, you don't have to listen to these tracks however I wrote this chapter to these songs :)_

**CPOV**

My heart thumped loudly under the depth of my skin practically causing an earthquake with its sheer power and echoic noise. I blinked back the tears that were still forming in my eyes, you'd think after ten minutes of solid crying that I'd not have the energy to keep crying but my eyes still watered splattering salty tear drops onto the toilet floor. I flushed the toilet again to counteract the noisy sound of my sobbing as I reached for yet another tissue and blotted my wet face.

A couple of minutes later I emerged from the toilet making sure that everyone had left the main area. I glared at the face before me in the mirrors, cracks in them distorted my face just like how I felt inside, my heart was cracked like a broken mirror. The purpose of a mirror is to reflect the image and the mirrors were doing just that, they were reflecting the pain and misery that Quil had caused me.

I sniffed loudly and dove in my bag to emerge with a makeup bag and quickly removed a makeup remover wipe and began to rub off my makeup vigorously. Once my panda eyes had been scrubbed clean I applied some foundation to cover my blotchy tear stained face and swiped on a fresh coat of mascara. The only thing I couldn't change with makeup was the upturned smile painted on my face, I attempted a weak smile at myself in the mirror but the girl who stared back glared in anger and despair.

I cleaned my hands twice and used hand sanitizer before breathing out slowly and pushing the door open into the big world of the school corridor.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Quil waiting patiently outside, he was leaned against the wall an anxious expression on his face. The bell rang sending a drill type feeling throughout my body, or maybe that was just Quil effecting me… He immediately straightened up and took a step forward so he was stood directly in front of me. I hastily looked down at my feet my teeth clenched together and my heart thumping again.

"Now I know the floor must be awful interesting but I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes" he asked sarcastically tilting my head up so I was looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it not too hard too look at me?" He asked a slightly nervously,

"I'd really better be going to class now" I spoke quietly with authority that I never knew I had stepping aside to try to get past him. I sighed dramatically as he side stepped to obstruct my path again. I looked at him and spoke with an edge of harsh sarcasm to my voice,

"Your not really going to stop my education are you?" He laughed his teeth gleaming behind his smile. I frowned as it wasn't meant for his entertainment, seeing him temporarily distracted I hopped past him and scuttled down the corridor to chemistry before he'd even realised I'd gone. As I entered the classroom the class looked up from their work puzzled expressions on their faces,

"Wrong class" I heard a voice behind me boom. I turned to see Quil who manovered me out of the classroom my face blushing beetroot.

"Now you can sit in with that class" he motioned toward the classroom "however I think you'll find our class a lot more on your level" he smiled leading me into our correct classroom nodding an apology at our teacher before sitting us down in the corner. Our class were watching a video on electrolysis which basically meant that our class were talking while our teacher watched the video avidly.

"You underestimate yourself Claire…" Quil began a cheeky grin on his face, "you're a lot cleverer than that bunch of thirteen year olds that you so desperately wanted to be in a class with." I gazed up at his puppy dog face that he'd so obviously been practising in the mirror, I couldn't stay angry at him forever it would be impossible.

"Ok fine your forgiven however I want to know how you found out the information, and I want a Reese's chocolate bar. And if your being extra kind then you can offer me your lifetime help with chemistry cause I'm sure as hell aren't going to pass with Mr Andale as a teacher." We both smiled and watched Mr Andale frantically handing out papers whilst muttering to himself.

"Agreed" Quil muttered before taking my hand in the darkness of the classroom, love is defiantly blind…

**So did you all like my chapter? Please do review with comments either good or bad as all is appreciated :) And once again if you review then I vow to read and review one of your stories and also virtual cookies to all who review and dedications on the next chapter too.**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	9. Chocolate is the key to my heart

Chapter Ten – Chocolate is the key to my heart

**Information:**

_Once again another amazingly fabulous amount of reviews for my last chapter. I most certainly do appreciate all of the time that you guys put into sending me PM's and reviewing my chapters, virtual cookies to you all!_

**Dedications:**

_All who reviewed my last chapter_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing!_

**Playlist:**

_Billionaire, tigerlily, impossible._

**CPOV**

I stared at the red spot that had magically arisen on my face overnight. I glared hard at it; wishing for it to vanish. I closed my eyes wishing again and again in my head. Slowly I opened my eyes, but it was still there,

"Bugger" I swore under my breath refusaly, the spot cream and foundation would have to work overtime today. Quil had officially asked me out yesterday, was so exited I fell off my stool backwards much to everyone's amusement. So our 1st date is today, and such as luck would have it I have a enormous spot on my chin.

On goes the tea tree spot cleanser, then the concealer, then foundation. After I'd finished painting my 'canvas' it didn't look to bad and so I instead concentrated on sorting out what to wear. I eventually decided on a tight pair of rip n repair jeans, a funky vintage t shirt and a stack load of jewelry from my favourite website .uk (_Do actually check this site out as it's awesome)_

I glanced at the clock, 6:55pm, typical I didn't have time to do anything with my mop of a hairdo. In inspiration I backcombed it slightly and added a flowery headband, apart from now looking a bit like a hippy my 'look' was complete.

Ding dong at the doorbell, oh dear suddenly this was a lot more scary than I'd planned.

**QPOV**

I pressed the doorbell then whipped my hands on my new jeans, I was seriously nervous. A middle aged woman answered the door wearing a pleated skirt, wooly white jumper and pink satin pumps. She looked like something out of a Disney movie, she was soon cast aside though when Claire raced downstairs pushing her out of the way.

"Claire" the woman said softly "who is this young man?" So she obviously hadn't told her about me, time for the charm I thought to myself.

"Mrs Young, and young you most certainly are, I simply cannot believe you are Claire's mother, more like sister" I smoothed and she giggled childishly.

"Oh don't be so silly, now you look after my Claire or I'll…" She paused thinking of something that she could possibly do to a above six foot, hench guy. Claire didn't give her time to answer though as she dragged me out the door and down the street whilst I waved quickly to Mrs Young.

"So where are you taking me?" Claire asked batting her long eyelashes a sweet grin on her face.

"Me and the guys often have campfires, tell stories, eat a lot of food" I saw her expression ever so slightly drop "its fun, honestly you'll love it." Her face still didn't change,

"Kim and some others will be there and she says she's bringing chocolate…Reese's chocolate." Claire grinned at me,

"Well that's fine with me then" and she tucked her head underneath my arm snuggling up to me. This is something I could certainly get used to I thought to myself, but would it last for long when she found out what I was…

**Am very sorry it's a short chapter however I am planning on doing another chapter soon about the campfire so hopefully that should be up in the next 1-4 days. Also in the mean time read my one shot Cassie & the ticking bomb and tell me what you think as it would be extremely helpful :)**

**Remember for every review I'll read and review yours and finally if you have any stories you like that you want me to read then PM me telling me the author/story name as I'm always happy to read new stories. **

**Always blonde (although now technically I coloured my hair brown but…**

**Foreverblonde**

**xoxo**


	10. Picture Perfect Moment

Chapter ten – Picture perfect moment

**Information:**

_Once again guys, another chapter please enjoy and been reading torment, anyone else reading it! Awesome isn't it? Anyway enjoy!_

**Dedications:**

_Everlastingmidnight, twisted miller, Alicester, holly7795 (read her wild child its amazing) and Robow_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing_

**Playlist: **

_Well well well-Duffy_

**CPOV**

Wandering eyes searched my face and I blushed scarlet to see so many giving me questioning looks. I suppose I wasn't surprised, Quil was this big buff guy and I was…well I am... a perfectly plain ordinary girl with OCD.

Many new faces stared at me, their faces so difficult to decipher with their blank expressions giving nothing away. I recognized Jared, his arm as per usual placed around Kim's hunched shoulders. Kim's eyes immediately lit up when she saw me, a great big grin appeared on her face, my heart slowed; at least someone was pleased to see me.

"Claire you made it" she leaped from Jared's side; much to his astonishment and dashed forward to give me a big hug. Warmth spread throughout me, and I was sure it wasn't just the fire as various different people left their seats to greet me. I'd seen Embry around school but was officially introduced as well as Jacob, Seth, Emily and Sam whose muscles were so big they looked like tanks.

Hours later all the boys, or rather men had eaten their bodyweight in food that included sausages, popcorn, burgers and drumsticks that someone had brought. Everyone laughed and joked with me, they acted like we'd been BFF's for years, it felt nice to be wanted, to be loved, to be cared for.

At first my mind was cluttered with thoughts from my old life, where OCD controlled my every move, being 'outdoors' isn't usually…didn't used to be my 'scene' at all. All of the germs that lurk in the dirt that completely swamped me in every…Anyway, but after a while the thoughts melted away and were replaced with loving memories from the mere couple of hours that I spent with these people.

Another hour later and the moon was shining in the midnight velvet sky. The last hour had been spent listening to various old tales of legends and myths. My mind was opened to the possibility of other beings that lived on this earth, none of the others mocked the legends for their lies, they just sat and listened avidly even though Quil said they'd each heard the same story ten times over.

My eyes drooped wearily, my stomach was filled with a warm sensation and my hands were covered by Quil's burning hot hands. His silent breath tickled my neck as I felt him breathing softly his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady beat. I captured this moment, wishing, hoping that time would freeze in this perfect moment forever. Reality came crashing back and broke my moment with brute force when a frustrated looking girl whom I'd seen around the school storm up to me.

"Quil I know you maybe busy but we did have prior arrangements" she hissed spitting venom through her voice. Her fists were clenched and her eyes moodily cloudy filled with hatred and despair.

I hugged myself closer to Quil's unimaginably hot chest praying that she'd leave us in peace but she was a determined little thing standing her ground casting a gloomy shadow over us and blocking me from the roasting fire that had died down amongst the commotion.

"Leah why me? There are so many others, and you can blatently see I'm with…" he trailed off and my heart started beating nervously. He couldn't even bear to tell her my name, although my arms ached to stay connected to Quil forever I dragged myself off of him and stood up quickly.

"It's ok Quil, I'll go, you need to…" I paused thus 'Leah' girl hadn't even mentioned why she needed Quil but…

My eyes started to mist up and I knew if I stayed much longer than my eyes would well up with so many tears I could fill a river.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I mumbled as I began to walk away from the piping hot atmosphere, my arms shivered as I suddenly felt the briskly cold that whipped up around me.

"No" Quil growled which immediately made me turn around, he sounded so angry, furious perhaps. His face which only a minute ago had been perfectly serene and happy was now disjointed, his teeth clenched with his fists his eyes narrow slits glaring at Leah. His body began to shake uncontrollably, I made an attempt to dash towards him as he looked like he was having a fit but Jared was quicker. He leaped before me,

"Claire you've got to go" he nodded at Kim "I'll see you later" he directed at her. His face was full of despair and fury, he was angry at me, I'd taken him away from Kim, I'd started this…

"Quil…" I started and he looked up from his stance still shaking.

"Just go Claire" I shuddered as he said this, his voice usually so calm and controlled was full of an anger I'd never heard before, but it was also full of fear.

What had I gotten myself into? What had I done to Quil? One things for sre, it was all my fault…

**Ok guys so what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it's shortish but it is longer than the last, plus I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but my workload has been mega packed. Please do review with good and bad comments, as always if you review I promise to read and review one of your stories, I actually get a lot of decent stories this way! :)**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	11. The past comes back to haunt you

Chapter Eleven – The past comes back to haunt you

**Information:**

_No info really to report, just finished tourment (after fallen) by Lauren Kate and was really good and now reading newest blue bloods book (if you havn't read them you should._

**Dedications:**

_Renesmee 17, Twisted Miller, Holly 7795, alicecullenisrealinmyworld, alicester and everlasting midnight for reviewing my last chapter_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing_

**Playlist:**

_Promise this-cheryl cole, all of wanted's new album_

**QPOV **

"You better have a bloody good reason for dragging me away from Claire" I bellowed at Leah spraying spit on her face. She deliberately slowly wiped the spit from her face before announcing,

"Yeah there was a good reason but with all of your screeching I can't quite remember" she smirked sarcastically her lips pouting dramatically. "Now I remember" she sighed her voice full of fake ness and sarcasm, "turns out your 'friend' has more than just one secret." I looked at her blankly, "you already know about her freaky disorder" I tensed my fists ready to punch "but I bet you didn't know that she's encounter with a vampire before did you?" Leah's Cheshire cat grin grew wider as my mouth made a small 'o' shape of shock horror, the noise had vanished and the fire seemed to blast into life as Leah said this. I was simply too stunned to comment but Jared wasn't,

"Leah how did you…? When did you…? We need details" he gasped a flooded look of panic on his face.

"So now you all want to listen" Leah paused taking her time, "her diary might have fallen out of her bag and I might have accidentally flicked through the pages and completely innocently read certain pieces including a detailed page of information about her meeting with a vampire." Too desperate for more information to scold Leah I nodded for her to continue, "basically it said that when she was around fourteen she discovered this vampire feeding on a human, yada yada, the vampire threatened that if she ever told anyone then she'd kill her, ect and ever since she's felt responsible for the victim's death. This includes straight after the experience seeing blood stains on her hands which brought about her weirdo disorder, I'm hungry got any food left?"

Jared thrust a bag of crisps at her and she collapsed onto one of the seats while we sat in silence for a couple of minutes the only sounds heard being Leah chomping and munching her way through the bag of crisps.

After five minutes Sam stood up and turned his attention to me,

"So Quil is this the right time to tell her…?"

**Very sorry that this was an extremely short chapter however wanted to keep you guys interested and also had this new idea and just had to put it in and get your guys opinions, please do read and review.**


	12. Have I told you that I love you?

Chapter Twelve – Have I told you that I love you?

**Information:**

_Firstly I apologize for my latest chapter as it was rather short, secondly welcome newbies I have noticed a few new readers so hola to you all you will sure find out how odd I am very soon!_

**Dedications:**

_To all of those who reviewed my last chapter especially those who constantly review and are supportive of me._

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing_

**Playlist:**

_The wanted-all time low, Michael Buble-hollywood, Katy Perry-firework & Pixie Lott-broken arrow_

**CPOV**

I shuddered and snorted unattractively as the moist droplets of water sprayed on my face. I washed my hair briskly vigorously scrubbing away at my scalp until it felt lobster red and raw with pain. As I turned the knob of the shower to halt the burning hot water I stared at my hands intently, no matter how hard I scrubbed they would never come clean. I had watched another human being die horrifically in front of me and that image would never leave me…

**QPOV**

I rang early doors and agreed to meet Claire outside the woods, I apologized for Leah's outburst and blamed it on pmt which ultimately ended with us both giggling awkwardly over this. She knew something was wrong, I knew that she knew something was wrong, she probably knew that I knew that she knew…oh forget it…

My back shook and my body shivered as I glanced a look at Claire, her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist as she glared at me.

"Claire I need to tell you something…I haven't been completely honest with you…" the words were lost in translation and came out limp and lifeless and particularly pathetic. I smiled at her hopefully baring my teeth in a lopsided grin and she burst into a fit of giggles. The tension in my muscles relaxed and I chuckled alongside her, however as I reached for her hand she snatched it away pretending to be checking her nails patiently.

"So what _big_ secret did you want to tell me exactly?" Her voice had a hint of sarcasm but her hands shook worriedly, I took hold of them in my own hands reassuringly.

"Firstly I need you to know why I'm telling you this, there is a reason why I've kept this from you, and there is also a reason why I've decided to explain to you now so please hear me out before answering ok?" She nodded obligingly and squeezed my hands tight, "I love you Claire, I'm _in_ love with you. You are at the centre of my universe, I don't know whether you believe in love at first sight but I can honestly say the first time I met you I just knew. You are my moon, my stars, my sun the thing that keeps me alive and sain…" I paused as Claire's face grew dark with terror. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you, we've only known each other a short amount of time but in order to explain to you my 'secret' you needed to know I love you, so you might understand."

"Quil" she began her eyes full of regret and pain "I've never trusted anyone to love them, something happened when I was younger, it made it…_difficult_ to trust people…"

My smile faltered and my eyebrows drooped she recognised this and touched my face nervously titling my head so my eyes met hers. "But you've gained my trust, nothing you can say can change my mind, because I…I think I'm in love with you too…" She grinned at me sheepishly, I then titled her head back and stroked her cheek softly with my thumb before slowly and gently kissing her, things were going to be ok…

**CPOV**

"I'm not sure how to tell you this exactly but basically I'm a werewolf, it's not a fairytale it's real except not all of the rumors are true like the moon part; I mean that's just daft." He laughed nervously awaiting a response from me, I opened my mouth but my voice was lost with the wind as no words would come out. My heart trembled and I stared at my hands once again for the dark blood red colour to reappear staining my skin.  
It was too much for both of us to be murderers, well that's what werewolves do don't they? Murder people? So with that I ran off further into the woods, I ran away from life and into a pit of despair.

**Thanks if you have read this chapter, please do review as it helps me improve and encourages me to write quicker in general. Sorry for the numerous change in POV and sorry if this chapter is still a little short. But now she knows and what is her secret? PM me with ideas and other stories that I should read, if you review virtual cookies to you all, please do review it's my birthday on Thursday so for my birthday please? **

**Foreverblonde**

xoxo


	13. Unlucky thirteen

Chapter Thirteen – Unlucky thirteen

**Information:**

_I do apologize that my updating is incredibly slow however my work load has increased because of numerous exams that are coming up so bear with me._

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Playlist:  
**_All of now 77 & found a new band called Trailer choir, seriously although it's a little country is awesome hilarious stuff so watch it!_

**QPOV**

"How many days has it been now? Four, five, six? How long does it take before you shut up about her, I mean for god's sake you're a guy; your meant to forget her in two days and find a new girl in five. There's always Kayla…" Leah mocked smirking and raising her eyebrows at a wotsit coloured faced girl who sat in the corner giggling to her friends. Her eyes were like spiders they had so much mascara on them, she coughed abruptly a harsh tone making her sound weak and old, smokers cough. She straightened up and raised her eyebrows in an attempted provocative manor wriggling her hips and pushing her boobs out.  
Don't get me wrong, I don't normally stereotype just anyone but Kayla was a classic easy girl.  
"Oh ha-ha Leah just because you've got the hots for her doesn't mean I do" I joked meekly and she slapped me hard across my head and I groaned much to her pleasure.  
Claire hadn't talked to me for days, I suppose I can understand, I was completely freaked out when I discovered I was a werewolf but…she'd seemed so supportive at first. Leah reckons she'll never speak to me again, Jared's more positive though, he thinks she'll only speak to me as a partner in science, either way it seems I'm doomed.

**CPOV**

_Dear Quil,_

_Firstly I apoligize, no wait I don't apoligize as I have nothing to apoligize for. I freaked out and I think that is a perfectly natural reaction to being told your boyfriends a werewolf. I have many questions for you, too many to ask in letter but here's a few:_

_Who else knows?_

_How did it first happen?_

_Does this change…does this change the way you feel about me? Because if it does then I understand, if telling me your 'little secret' was another way to say we're finished then fine, I understand._

_But the thing that scares me the most in knowing you're a murderer. Like me._

_Meet me at La Push beach at exactly 9:00am tomorrow, I'll wait till 9:06am precisely then I'm leaving, with or without you…_

_Yours always_

_Claire_

_X_

**QPOV**

My eyes watered as I read the letter, murders, partners, bonded by blood forever…

**Hope you enjoyed this little taster, I know once again it's short but this and the next chapter are clearing up the questions chapters. Please comment and read my recent random poems that I've put up.**

**Foreverblonde**

**xoxo**


	14. Lying for love

Chapter Fourteen – Lying for love

**Information:**

_Welcome yet more new fans to my (Foreverblonde's) Quil & Claire imprint story. Although I'm slow to update (I do have to work) I do try and get new chapters up as soon as I can.  
Secondly it's been snowing! Now this may seem a little obvious but today has been rather fab because I didn't have to go to school because of the snow so yey and I had chemistry, maths and physics today so wasn't a good day. However instead I was forced (well I supposed I was paid) to help clear the street for two hours this morning, so am now kind of hench and my arms ache. I've also had to do 1-2 hours of revision for my exams next week so I did work hard even though I wasn't at school. _

_Comments about snow are more than welcome!_

_And if you've skipped my boring rambling about my life then fair enough as I do go on a bit._

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing_

**Playlist:**

_Trailer Choir-last man standing & Wal-mart flowers & Alexa Goddard dynamite & get your swag on (this girl is amazing check her out!)_

**CPOV**

I arrived at precisely 9:00am my heels clicked noisily against the ground, boots for the cold weather, and for the cold I felt inside my heart. I'd rehearsed my speech several times in the mirror; perfecting the confident smile through my tears that swelled up underneath my skin bursting to escape.

I joked to myself that this meant I was a single girl, I could mingle with the 'talent' once again but this merely prevented more tears spilling onto my stained carpet.

He stepped warmly towards me the light reflecting off of his enormous muscles that seemed particularly oiled today. I shook my head out of the trance and took a cautious step back just out of touching distance. This move surprised him and he guiltily halted shoving his overlarge hands into his baggy jeans pockets.

"Quil I simply decided to meet you here to overcome our issues, get problems resolved before the official break up. I understand why you told me about your 'little secret'…" I spat the words out trying desperately to keep my voice calm and collected. "But you shouldn't have told me that in order for us to break up, a simple 'it's me not you' line would have been perfectly adequate" I smiled trying to joke through my dry throated enthusiasm. "Completely forget about what I said about loving you, it must have been in the spur of the moment, it means nothing" my heart broke slowly the sharp pieces jabbing into me, cutting my very soul. Lies

Claire Young, you are such a liar…

**Ah want to know what happens next? Well tough luck there are no spoilers in this story however the next chapter should be up sooner (in next 1-3 days) as I don't want to keep you on a cliff-hanger too long. Once again comment with snow thoughts, song thoughts, favourite songs at the momento & of course what you thought of the chapter.**

**I have to go and dance around listening to Rihanna's 'only girl in the world' whilst pretending to revise to adios till next time!**


	15. I love you

Chapter fifteen –

**Information:**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Playlist:**

**QPOV**

I stood dumbfounded for several minutes my mouth hung open with astonishment. She didn't love me? She'd only pretended to love me? My mind was filled with questions, they cluttered and were entwined together each linked with various connections.

"Claire" I lifted her head slowly so her eyes met mine "I love you with every inch of my body, the very pit of my soul loves you and I will always love you. I never explained to you about the 'werewolf situation' because I didn't want to freak you out before I was sure."

"Sure of what?" She questioned hopefully,

"I needed to know that you loved me, and I needed to confirm my feelings for you. And now I really need to know if you love me? Love me Claire like I love you? Because if you don't well…" My voice gently lowered until no more words came from my mouth. My heart stammered nervously underneath my t-shirt, sweat clung to my armpits and my brow creased in anticipation.

Would I ever win Claire back…

**CPOV**

I shuddered backwards my vision blurry, had Quil just slashed my ideology that I'd based my entire speech on?

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me?" I asked hopefully,

"Claire you are my whole world, you always will be" and with that we kissed gently at first then passionately; Quil's hands in my hair and mine on his neck.

I'd found my soul mate…Now all I had to do is tell him about what I'd seen that day and hope that he'd forgive me…

**Sorry this chapter is short and a bit badly written (was in a rush) but wanted to round off the idea and the next one will hopefully be better.**

**Please review!**

**Foreverblonde**

**xoxo**


	16. Childhood nightmares

Chapter sixteen – Childhood nightmares

**Information:**

_This week have been doing a lot of revision so bear with me if this chapter is full of random words that don't quite make sense in the context such as momentum and percentage yield :)_

**Dedications:**

Emmet-Cullen's-Biggest-Fan, Alicester, vampire diaries 1991 & everlasting midnight for reviewing my last two chapters. If you review you get the dedication simple as. But an extra special dedication goes to Holly 7795 she's a fab writer who constantly pm's me giving me positive feedback and such as so thnx you :)

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing as per usual_

**Playlist:  
**_Rihanna-only girl in the world (only song that seems to be in my head at the minute)_

**QPOV**

A tickle of soft hair swept across my face. Gently I opened my eyes, Claire lay across my chest her smooth porcelain skin pressed against my skin leaving a burning sensation pulse throughout me.

I gazed around, the fire I'd built last night was still dimply lit and luckily the air was moderately warm for autumn. I dared to glance at my phone, is flashed 9:03am; suddenly my phone beeped musically making me jump and drop it.

"Morning" Claire purred rubbing her face against me like a cat, sending shivers up my spine.

"Hello sleep head" I teased stroking her hair out of her face, I would offer you breakfast but…"

"If it's berries or…" she pondered the ground until we both glanced over the remains of a bird "that; then I think I'm ok." We both laughed and half choked at the revolting sight before us.

"Quil, there's something, there's something I need to tell you, a childhood memory, or rather nightmare. But first I need to know, as a werewolf, do you…kill innocents, not on purpose of course! But have you…?" Her voice trailed off as she sat up abruptly her face a mask of fear and anguish.

My perfect world shattered breaking into fragile sharp pieces;

"Being honest Claire, I have killed…" Her face turned sour with disappointment, "but not as you think; I've only killed in order to save others and I've only ever killed vampires, the filthy…" Although her face was still clouded it was now covered with confusion rather than repulse. "I've never killed an innocent person Claire, believe me on that" I gazed into her eyes pleading with all of my heart for her to trust and believe me.

"I trust you, your telling the truth which makes what I'm about to tell you even worse." She sighed and my heart started rapidly beating no longer a soothing rhythm. "When I was fourteen I was alone in the woods after an argument with my parents. I decided to teach them a lesson and run away, only for a couple of hours, to let off some steam; but that's when it happened. In the middle of the forest I came upon a couple, two women were stood arguing, they were fighting and it became clearly apparent who was winning. I couldn't escape as they'd hear me and I've never been known for being a runner so I decided to stay and hide until they left, if only I hadn't…" She frowned and I watched her intently as she continued,

"The dominant woman was the scariest person I'd ever seen. Her skin was freakishly pale which startled me but also looked so beautiful as it reminded me of the moon. Her hair was perfectly straight and black like midnight falling in a waterfall down her back glistening in the midnight surroundings. She threatened the other woman; she said she'd had her last chance…"

Claire began to choke on her inhale of tears, I reached out to comfort her but she only shook me off as if I was a silly child.

"I couldn't take it any longer and darted off trying to escape; but the evil woman caught me. She grasped me hard by my hair and dragged me screeching to where the other woman stood an expression of pure terror on her face. She whispered to me, 'watch child' and with that she bit the other woman's neck slowly draining her of her blood. At first it looked like she were kissing the woman but towards the end the evil one cackled whilst hungrily sucking the life out of the woman."

By now Claire's voice was drenched with fear and sobbing tears but she still continued,

"Then she came close to me and whispered in my ear that if I ever told anybody about what happened then she'd come for me next and she'd rip me apart and drink me slowly whilst another child watched just as I had. I couldn't bear the guilt of another child going through the same agony I had; I also feared for my own welfare and obviously who else would believe me if I started talking about a woman who sucked someone else's blood. They'd lock me up in an asylum and throw away the key."

She sniffed and wiped her face roughly with her hand, "then days after the incident I began seeing blood on my hands; no matter how many times I washed them it sustained as a mark of my coward ness and that memory. From that point on I began to develop symptoms for OCD and after almost a year I was admitted to a clinic and then I came here to get away from it all."

This time when I went to hug her she accepted it gratefully tears splattering all over my t-shirt but I didn't care. My Claire was hurting and that made me hurt too…

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter once again, if you did or didn't or generally have any comments on it then get going and review this chapter. Once again every reviewie (or person that reviews) always gets me looking at their own stories and this is a positively good way of finding fab stories. Everyone that's reviewed these chapters are for you all, you keep me writing!**

**Foreverblonde**

**xoxo**


	17. All my nightmares have come at once

Chapter Seventeen – All my nightmares have come at once

**Information:**

_A lot of work at the moment so If progress with this story is slow I apologize but I have a lot of work to do which is the priority. Secondly am starting another story based on 'host' by Stephanie Meyers, do you guys like this idea? Vote on my poll or PM/review telling me what you think this is the summary:_

**Summary:**

_The idea is that throughout the story different stories collide because various people's POV's are used. _

_Jaime's story lies in the pit of his heart, when it's captivated by new girl Leila Thompson who's been running ever since the beginning. But winning a girl's heart who seems to know nothing but running and hiding won't be easy, is Jaime up to the job?_

_Melanie and Jared seemed to end on a high note when they were reunited after so long; but being back in full control isn't as easy as Melanie first thought._

_With Jodie in a state of dreamland it's decided for Sunny to rejoin the crew, but at what cost? And when Sunny begins to hear a voice and Kyle realizes Jodie may still be present all hell breaks loose and Kyle has to decide who he loves most? And is he willing to give up one to gain another? _

_And finally there's Ian and Wanda/Wanderer, not the typical couple from the exterior but soul mates from the start; but with Wanda willing to risk her life for practically every living being life will never be easy. And with the risky nature of weekly raid's someone's bound to get hurt? But this time will Wanda be able to save them?_

_Interested?_

**Dedications:**

_All who have review thank you loyal reviewers._

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing _

**Playlist:**

**CPOV**

I wandered home in a daze; I'd spent the night with Quil in the forest and it had been the best night of my life. He'd forgiven me, I had told him about the 'incident' and he hadn't dumped me or walked away he'd actually comforted me! My breath caught as I sighed with relief' he had to go to see Sam, werewolf thing' he said I could go meet them if I wanted but I politely declined as no way was I going after spending the night in the woods, I looked like a hobo.

I was so deliriously happy that I ignored the creeping of twigs behind me as 'normal wood noises'. If only I'd been more aware. The wind whipped around my face making me gasp in shock, a cold vice like grip held my shoulder possessively as she whispered in my ear,

"It's me, and I'm back…" before I passed out…

I awoke to the sound of a fire, it crackled and hissed deviously as she cackled in the background.

"Yes, yes I found her, I can't wait to see you too…yes I need to deal with her first, it shouldn't take long." I shuddered at this last statement and I heard her shift and before I knew it she'd pulled me up gently so I was sitting with her by the fire.

"My little Claire, my how you have grown; when I last saw you well…" She smiled warmly but the grin was forced like someone who'd just had Botox.

I played along with her game hoping it might stall her for enough time for my brain to come up with a plan.

"So what brings you back to the neighborhood?" I croaked not realizing how thirsty I was I coughed uncontrollably and she held out a tin container. I glanced at her face looking for any possible flaw in her expression, anything that would decipher what was in the bottle. I lifted the lid precariously and peered inside, it appeared to be water so I sipped slowly devouring the cold liquid that rapidly eased the knife that twisted in my throat.

"A little birdie told me that the secrets out, you've told someone about our little arrangement haven't you?" I debated denying the statement but thought the better of it and instead quickly nodded in agreement. "Now that's put me in a very awkward situation; as I did tell you, I did warn you that if you ever told another living soul then thing might become shall we say 'difficult'."

"I didn't mean to, it just came out, he won't tell anyone, we can carry on like nothing's happened" I blurted my words slurring in to one they were so desperate to announce themselves in my defense.  
"Well something has to be done, because sticky situations that are left to be dealt by themselves tend to get out of hand" again she smiled but this time her teeth shone and her eyes lit up and I knew all my nightmares had come at once…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	18. Control

Chapter Eighteen – Control

**Information:**

Not much to report apart from happy xmas & have a good new year! I have a new story up based on the host by Stephanie Meyers, please do read and comment upon it! And yes OMG I am now officially a Beta! So please be my Beta-ee!

**Dedications:**

_All who've reviewed my last chapter, you know who you are!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing as per usual._

**Playlist:**

**QPOV**

"Claire's not picking up?" I shook the phone profusely, "why isn't she picking up? She should be home by now, I told her that I'd call. Something must of happened to her…"

"Calm down Quil I'm sure she's fine she'll be…" Embry stopped mid sentence as Jared came bursting through the door.

"I was out in the woods" he huffed "and I smelt a bloodsucker, clear as day, but I also smelt a human…" he puffed but he didn't have time to conclude as I quickly turned to Sam who nodded. My Claire was in danger…

**CPOV**

My heart thudded, my pulse raced, my teeth chattered and my hands shook. I was going to die, right here right now. So long future plans, so long high profile job, two children, a funky bohemian flat.

I was lucky, I'd never been lucky before so I didn't know the consequences or the benefits.

Rumbles, growls, rough sounds echoed through the woods. She turned around, her hair whipping me and sending me flying to the ground. She hissed defensively taking a crouching position, her body covered me slightly in a protective stance. My mind whirled, why would she want to protect me? But as she looked behind her shoulder glancing at me I saw a venom in her eyes so powerful it could kill a thousand armies. She was protecting her food, but the expression on her face was one of panic and that lifted my hope, she was scared of my protector.

They emerged from the woods together, moulded into a pact, one was matted grey and had rouged fur. Another, the largest was enormous, his sooty black fur glistening in the sun that peeked through the trees. And finally there was one that stood out, it's fur like firewood, a mixture of black onyx and a deep brown.

As they growled and howled and prepared to fight the finally wolf stared at me with recognition in his eyes. They were soft and beautifully brown; he knew me, it was my Quil, he'd come to rescue me.

She knew this, my own devil had come back and kidnapped me and wasn't going to let me go. I think that's why she bit me, to show the wolves that she was in control, but as she sucked her first mouthful of blood both of us knew she wasn't in control…

**Ok that was short, however my next chapter will be here soon hopefully, please do read my 'host' style story, pretty please and 'll write this story quicker. If you've never read the host but still want to read my story PM me and I'll summarise the book for you and then you can read mine, but you really should read it as it's awesome.**

**Happy xmas/crimbo/holidays & a happy new year!**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


End file.
